The present disclosure relates generally to systems and methods for storing data on sensors, and, more particularly, to systems and methods for transferring data from a monitor to a sensor to facilitate various actions, such as sensor remanufacturing, sensor design, and/or analysis of sensor use in clinical settings.
This section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.
In the field of medicine, doctors often desire to monitor certain physiological characteristics of their patients. Accordingly, a wide variety of devices have been developed for monitoring certain physiological characteristics of a patient. Such devices provide doctors and other healthcare personnel with the information they need to provide the best possible healthcare for their patients. As a result, such monitoring devices have become an indispensable part of modern medicine. For example, photoplethysmography is a common technique for monitoring physiological characteristics of a patient, and one device based upon photoplethysmography techniques is commonly referred to as pulse oximetry. Pulse oximeters may be used to measure and monitor various blood flow characteristics of a patient, such as the blood oxygen saturation of hemoglobin in arterial blood, the volume of individualized blood pulsations supplying the tissue, and/or the rate of blood pulsations corresponding to each heartbeat of a patient.
Pulse oximeters, and other medical devices, may utilize sensors to collect physiological data that may be provided to a monitor, which processes the data to calculate one or more physiological characteristics of a patient. However, such sensors are often discarded after use and/or information related to operation of the sensors is not provided to the manufacturer of the sensors.